


Dancing with the Devil

by Mustachiest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, I'll add them as I go - Freeform, M/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Tom Riddle, Wake up Children It's murder time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachiest/pseuds/Mustachiest
Summary: The sound of death cascaded through the room like the beginning of a concerto.It was a sweet melody; reminiscent of Vivaldi’s Four seasons her death was everything that was art. It was beautiful, in a way that made him stretch his pale chapped lips into a small smile as she will finally be was she had always desired but never could to be.Absolute perfection.She performed a dance she never could while she was alive, her hands delicate and petite, were bent in a graceful manner and her toes, barely touching the filthy ground, parallel in a whimsical way that made ballet dancers seem like faeries descending upon the mortal realm to bathe in the power of Gaia.He would like to bask in the beauty of her for a little longer, to soak up the glory of the tableau he has presented to the world but can never claim. It was the story of possession, of greed, and of consuming anger that made everyone who had looked wretch at the sheer agony that was embedded in the very fiber that made this piece up.Exquisite.But alas, a man like him lacks the time to loiter, he forces himself to leave his artwork hanging upon the Vine wood.He wonders what his beloved will think about this.





	1. Ang Simula

**Author's Note:**

> The schedule I'm going to post the chapter will be every Sunday or Saturday. Hope everyone enjoys this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ang simula : Filipino words for The Beggining ".

Aurors flitted along the crime scene.

Robes crimson like fresh blood made his head spin as they all rushed in and out of the home of Heath Cresswell. He and the other Aurors had already set up notice-me-not wards along the premise and made sure that no muggle would come across the field aurors as they investigated the poor lass’ death.

Wizards, in Corvus’ opinion were a bit boring compared to muggles. Sure, they had magic and all that wonderful bullshit but unlike the muggles, they barely used it outside of its intended use. Muggles, as primitive as they are, exchanged their lack of magic for their fascinating imagination.

That fact usually makes him frustrated with wizarding kind as he can’t believe _those_ muggles actually had been to the moon and they hadn’t. He was still skeptical about it but it just made Rowan laugh every time he asked about the absurdity of it all and instead chose to remain silent on the issue instead. (He would never forget about that time when he learned the earth was actually a sphere and how Rowan laughed himself sick when he argued that the earth was flat thank you very much)

But there are times, when he and Rowan were strolling around in Muggle London, his friend dressed in a sweater and _jeens_ while he wore a sleek dark blue muggle suit and matching navy blue crocs (the pinnacle of muggle fashion as Rowan told him), that he was thankful for Wizarding kind’s lack of imagination.

There were positive things that imagination brought: innovation, inventions and a whole slew of brand new things that made life easier than before ( _he liked Rowan’s tellyvision and compooter)_ but there were also negative things. Jack the Killer, The Zodiac Killer, Ted Bundy and Tsutomu Miyazaki, notorious muggle serial killers that honestly made the fine hairs of Corvus’ smooth skin stand up. That was a product of too much of the wrong kind of imagination that he refused to look at any longer than necessary. Not to mention that accursed movie _Saw, honestly_ there must be something in the pipes that made muggles think torture is enjoyable (he was a little skittish after seeing Rowan getting bored by the gore).

A loud clap brought him out of his stupor.

“Earth to Corvus?” a voice said. After blinking out of his drifting thoughts, he saw Rowan, in his entire cheeky glory look at him with confusion with his hands now tucked at his pockets.

“I’m sorry I drifted,”

“Don’t worry, it was your run-of-the-mill spell gone wrong anyway, they ruled the case as an accident considering that there were no other evidence pointing towards homicide or whatever”, Rowan ran his hand to dark messy locks and then interlocked his other arm around Corvus’ “Come on, old man Kingsley would probably dismiss us after this and let’s leave the boring paper work to the others.”

Corvus smiled back in response “Don’t want to be stuck in desk duty again?”

“Hell no!” his companion yelled as Corvus took out his wand (10 ½ inches, Elm, Veela Hair, nice and supple) to clean out Rowan’s ragged appearance. The younger of them just rolled his eyes before taking out his own (12 ¾ inches, Dogwood, Unicorn Tail, extra springy) and asking “You want Indian?” before apparating the both of them away with a large pop.

As they and the other aurors left the scene, robes as dark as the night began to appear.

“ _Iris_ reporting, Article 45-a56 in command, suspect: VolDeMort, status: affirmative”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Tom and Harry are going to appear at later chapters :3c


	2. A H A S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahas : Filipino word meaning snake; a metaphor that can be used as a noun and a verb to describe backstabbing, the ability to be cunning, unfaithfulness and being a traitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed.

  **C H A P T E R 1 : A H A S**

  _“When the fox hears the rabbit scream, he comes a-runnin', but not to help."_

_-Dr. Hannibal Lecter_

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt was livid.

This was the 9th death that followed the same pattern as the ones from before and they weren’t getting any closer to the culprit’s true identity. It seemed unbelievable at first, how they couldn’t find any evidence, considering they were _wizards_ for Merlin’s sake and they had magic on their side.

He pinched the bridge of his nose to keep his migraine at bay.

A knock rang through the door.

The door opened to reveal Rowan Khanna, an accomplished auror that Kingsley personally hired straight after Hogwarts. A Ravenclaw, the young man was part of the group that unearthed the secret of the cursed vaults of Hogwarts, and that was enough in Kingsley’s eyes to earn him a spot in the Auror corps.

“Khanna reporting”, the young man said, saluting before taking out a folder from his robes.

“Proceed.”

“The death of Heath Cresswell follows the pattern of deaths”, Khanna opened up the folder to reveal moving photographs.

 “It’s _him_ sir. The serpent was taken by the unspeakables, and as we speak Demeter and her team are already running tests on the scene of the crime. Hades and his team had already placed dibs on Cresswell’s corpse and Hermes is already running around to hush the rumors.”

“Good Job Khanna”, Kingsley said as he reviewed the files. The trademark patterns that marked the culprit as _him_ , smacked him in the face. The trademark serpent and the corpse being drained of every single drop of blood all screamed _him_.

The serpent was the only concrete thread of evidence that lead to the deploy of the Auror corps.

It was nevertheless to say, the work of a talented wizard. If it wasn’t for the morbid tattoo the deaths would have been ruled as a muggle serial killer as they were the ones with all the gritty imagination and mental health issues. St. Mungos’ mind healers were truly under rated.

“Thank you for the photographs Khanna, dismissed”

The young man saluted before turning around and leaving the room. Silence reigned.

No one can deny that Kingsley Shacklebolt was amongst the cream of the crop in the Auror scene. He had caught dark wizards of all kinds, and was even once part of the _Special Forces_ that were now under the jurisdiction of the unspeakables after the massive failure 7 years ago.

Despite all of his achievements, their killer, VolDeMort had really made Kingsley inadequate and it made him question whether he was getting duller with age.

Shacklebolt let out a sigh and raised his Redwood wand from its wand holster.

In his booming voice, he casted “Expecto Patronum!” and wisps of white formed into a pearl white lynx.

“Go, get me Tom Riddle.”

* * *

_“[Thanatos], moving out.”_

_Spells flew at the sky like fireworks. His eyes were finding it hard to be focused and all he could feel was the sweat trickling down his face and back. His breath was growing shorter and his wand hand was shaking._

_Debris scattered on the battle field, he could see [Hera] and [Athena] work together as they tried to hold the wards while [Ares] and [Artemis] worked hand-in-hand as they shot jinxes and curses from their wand with startling accuracy in the frontlines, [Zeus] and the rest held through the human barrier as they refused to let one of Grindlewald’s fanatics break their formation._

_A voice entered his ear piece. The gruff voice of [Parallax] floated to his ear drums._

_“[Thanatos], [Apollo], assume position 34r-67y”_

_Harry heard the vibrant voice of [Apollo] saying “Affirmative” before throwing up a ‘Protego Maxima” to cover them both. Spells thundered above [Apollo’s] shield but none reached them. He shot a Bombarda towards a clustered group before rolling to be shielded by the scattered debris._

_The battle was long and ragged, Grindlewald’s followers were magically strong and it was as if they were specially chosen to match the magical prowess of the Special Division.  [Zeus], the beacon of leadership he was, stood firm and with the best of his abilities used the war guerrilla tactics they had seared into their brain to lead his division to victory._

_It was futile; they were too many of their enemies and only 9 of them. The rest of their division was in England. Their handler had greatly underestimated the threat and it led to them being barely able to hold on their formation. Despite their rigorous training and magical abilities, the numbers 3 to 1 greatly diminished their chances of winning._

_And yet they persevered, and the last fanatic was struck down. In the wake of their battle, corpses littered their surroundings. Harry fell down on his knees from physical and magical exhaustion.  He turned his head to congratulate the team when is eyes widened when he noticed that they were no longer standing. [Zeus], [Hera] and [Artemis] were all struck down as crimson blood pooled beneath their bodies. The rest of them were in varying stages of death and some of them had their arms twisted in strange ways, [Parallax] had her left arm turn a full 360 degrees.  The rings that hid their identities now meaningless as they no longer had a magical core to draw from._

_Bile began to pool in his mouth._

_Using every bit of strength he had left, Harry crawled towards [Apollo], once with a shock of golden hair, now auburn, revealed to be no other than Cedric Diggory. A Hufflepuff, the young man was Harry’s upperclassman back in the days they were in Hogwarts. He had been Head boy once and was helpful to anybody who needed it._

_“C-Cedric”, Harry did his best to sit up and put the older boy’s bleeding head upon his aching lap._

_The Hufflepuff’s eyes did not open._

_Harry’s eyes darted from Cedric’s face to his other team mates. He couldn’t recognize all of them but he some faces were familiar as he had seem them upon the corridors of Hogwarts and the Ministry._

_Tulip Karasu. Sally-anne Perks. Seamus Finnigan and other magicals Harry couldn’t recognize._

_He felt a hand caress his jaw._

_Flickering. Flickering. Flickering._

_The hazel eyes of the young man below him looked like the death of a fire fly. Its light slowly losing its glow as it slowly began to lose its life. Harry removed his ring immediately; he doesn’t care  if anybody else sees who he is at this rate, death will be a privilege he will gladly accept if it means they get to live longer. He tries to call upon his magical core to cast upon a spell for a final time even if it means **death.**_

_Harry James Potter lived out his childhood as a young, unwanted orphan; he remembers the loneliness cradling him like an old friend. The shadows being his close companion before the light had embraced him with its omniscient warmth. He tries to remember all the healing spells taught to them at training. His brain clattered and messy, and why wo **uld no thought come to hIM COHERENTLY.**_

_Silently, Harry cursed death. It was funny that of all the gods in Pantheon of Greek Deities, he earned the position of **Thanatos**. From the beginning it seems as if the being always followed him wherever he went, from his birth to the death to his team mates, everybody that ever loved him had died, all except one, and Harry prays to every God that is willing to listen to his pleas that he will remain safe in Great Britain._

_Harry’s voice shook as he stared into Cedric’s flickering eyes, he whispers softly as if they were awaiting Anubis’ judgment, one small huff of breath could make the feather of Ma’at deem Cedric’s heart heavier than a feather and put him in Duat “Cedric… Cedric… I can save you, let me save you” Harry’s haunted eyes bore into the eyes of the man below him in an effort to convey what he felt._

_The Hufflepuff, with great effort shook his head and beckoned him down._

_He could feel Cedric’s staggering breath in his neck, warm wisps of air that reminds him at least one of his team mate was alive, will **be alive** even if Harry won’t be around anymore. Cedric’s hand that was caressing his jaw earlier moved up to his cheek, wiping away the tears that fell down every time he felt Cedric cough up what was definitely blood._

_“Harry”, the older boy whispered in his ear._

_He ran his hand on Harry’s cheek “It’s all…”_

_“ **YoUr fAuLt”, then suddenly hands did not wipe away tears but ClAwS PiErCeD His SkIn aNd DrAgGEd DoWN, FLICKerINg HazEL EyEs TuRNEd OBsIDIAN AnD BloOd PoUrEd OuT Of HiS OrFicEs it took everything in Harry to-**_

He woke up drenched in sweat.

His breaths ragged, it took a considerable effort for Harry to return his heart rate to normal.  He ran a hand towards his unruly hair and kicked his blanket off him. Sunlight filtered through the cracked windows and they shone through the dust that coated the furniture of the motel Harry currently occupies.

“It’s just a dream Harry, just a dream.” He said to himself, wrapping scarred arms around his body as he forces himself to breathe

He forces himself to stop the tears threatening to spill from his tired bottle green eyes, because he knows that even if he cries himself a river, a lake, or even an ocean, no amount of tears will bring back all those that have died for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate criticisms and general helpful stuff! :3


End file.
